Pacific Rim -Next Generation-
by Toxic-The-Cat
Summary: The kaiju are back, and it's up to the second generation of Jaeger pilots to stop them.
1. Proluge

«Proluge»

The man took a deep breath and stared at the Pacific Ocean. Memories of the past week flooded his mind.

"You're still in here? You should be celebrating."

He turned around to face his former drift partner.

"It feels strange, to live a normal life now that their gone." He admitted. His partner nodded.

"It does. Come on, their waiting for you." His partner turned and left, leaving him alone. He took a deep breath, and a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, it's over." He glanced back at the ocean.

"Good bye Gipsy."

Everyone believed the threat of the Kaijus was gone, that from now on, the world would be as it was before, everyone living their own lives,

they put the past behind them. If they were correct, I wouldn't be telling you this story. After the sacrifice of Gipsy Danger, all the nations

celebrated, they built a new Gipsy, in honor of the last Gipsy's pilots. Little did they know in six-teen years, it would be used to struggle

against the Kaijus. My name is Nichole Johnson, six-teen years of age, right hemisphere pilot of Gipsy Danger Mark Seventy-Four. My drift

partner, Nicco White, began as my neighbor's oldest son, he was getting ready to go to colledge. Our schools, along with every school in the

world, gave drift tests, to see who is drift compatible. We were both positive, but at the time, we thought nothing of it. It seemed impossible

the Kaijus would come back, we all thought Gipsy put them out for good, but they re-built themselves, and vowed revenge, they promised

they'd destroy us this time.


	2. Chapter 1

«Chapter One»

"Micky, could you get your mother please?"

Let's get something straight, I go by Nikki, my dad calls me Micky. I could hear his voice crackle with fear and confusion, so I obeyed, making my

way into the front yard. My mother was working in the flower garden, humming happily to herself. I expected that. It was summer, she always

tends to the flowers in summer.

I let the screen door slam behind be and walked to my mom, knelt next to her, and watched her nimble finger pull weeds from the soil. She

blew strands of hair out of her face and turned towards me with a bright smile.

"Hey honey, what 'ya up to?" She asked, turning back to her work, scolding a worm that squeezed through her fingers. I shrugged.

"Dunno, Dad wants you."

Mom stood up and stretched.

"Mmmkay." She turned and headed inside our house. I watched her go, then stood up. Curiosity thundered through me, I wanted to know

what Dad had to say. I got up off the grass and silently went inside and listened. From where I was, I could hear Dad well enough to know

something was wrong.

"A Kaiju was spotted in the Pacific."

"What?"

"It's on the news."

...

"Is it heading this way?"

There was a grave silence. I slowly krept into the living room. Both of my parents were staring at the screen of the T.V. When Dad spotted me,

he turned it off, as if trying to hide something from me. I sat on the couch, next to my mom.

"I heard."

My dad avoided my gave, nodding slowly.

"Micky, on those drift tests that school gives you, are you positive, or negative?" My dad's voice was dark, and there was complete silence as he waited for my answer.

"Positive."

He glanced at the floor, as if he were cursing under his breath. I glanced at my mom. She too was staring at the floor.

That's when it happened. The earth beneath us began to shake. We lived in California, my first thought was earthquake. My mom grabbed my

sleeve and dragged me towards the front door, my Dad behind us. That's how I knew, this was no earthquake.

A shadow was cast over my neighborhood, and when I looked up, I saw a sight that caused my blood to freeze. Towering above us was a

ginormous creature. It was so tall, it's head seemed like it was the size of a mailbox. My body froze and I stared up at it as it demolished the

neighborhood, crushing homes beneath it's feet. All around me, people were streaming from their homes, calling for one another. In the mob,

my mom lost her grip on me, and I was alone, staring up at the Kaiju.

That's when someone grabbed my wrist. I snapped from my state of awe. I whipped my head around and saw Nicco dragging me away from

the thing. He cast me a smile.

"You know scatter-brain, you're not supposed to stand around waiting to get stepped on."

Nicco's comment caused me to grin.

That fadded when a giant robot landed practically right in front of my face, causing my heart to leap into my throat. Nicco's speed jumped, and

he ran a little faster, dragging me by my wrist. The two of us eventually found our way to my parents. Their faces were chalky white and they

greeted me with a bear hug, at least, my mom did. My dad watched the Jaeger clash against the Kaiju through narrowed eyes, as if he didn't

believe what was going on. Neither did I, but I watched, fascinated. Nicco whistled as he watched.

"I studied how big they were, but they're BIG." He commented. I nodded.

Mom turned to Dad, and they whispered to one another. I strained to hear, but couldn't hear what they were saying. My dad nodded, then

turned towards me and Nicco.

"We're not safe here, we need to keep going."


	3. Chapter 2

«Chapter 2»

My parents explained to me what had happened, and what the drift test was for. I insisted on helping out, but my parents denied my offer,

claiming I was too young. So I went to Nicco, who agreed to drive me to the 'Pan Pacific'. When we got there, neither of us knew what we

should exactly do, so we snuck inside. I know, what mysterious force caused us to sneak inside a building open to the public for tourist views, I

don't know, but for some reason, we went to the closed up hanger. In front of us stood the giant Jaeger that clashed against the Kaiju. Up

close, it was really banged up and worn. Near it's shoulder, someone was repainting it. As it finished using a pail, they came down from their

perch at the Jaeger's shoulder. We tried to hide, but they spotted us. As they approached, I realized it was a girl with curly blond hair that

spiraled down to her shoulders. She smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here? It's off-limits, do you need to see someone?"

Her kind voice made it seem as if she wasn't scolding us, just curious about what we were doing. I glanced at Nicco.

"Uh, we both got positive on our, uh, drift comp. tests, and uh-"

"Wanted to know if you could help?" She asked hopefully. I nodded and she sighed with relief.

"My names Michael, I'm the left hemisphere pilot of Pegasis MARK A7. I'm so glad the both of you came, me and Jaxen have been going on

missions hour after hour, we could use some help." Without asking our names, she brought us to a guy. He looked tough and had sandy

brown hair. Next to him was a boy Michael's age, which looked about nine-teen or twenty. He hand black hair, and taned skin. Michael walked

up to the guy and cleared her throat.

"Captin, we have two people who'd like to help out in Jeagers."

The guy turned around and studied us.

"What are your results for the drift compatibility test?"

I glanced at Nicco, then Michael.

"Positive, for both of us." Nicco answered. I'm glad he did, I didn't feel like stuttering. The captin nodded and turned to the boy next to him.

"Show them Jaeger simulater, see how well they do separately, then together."

They boy nodded, and again, we were led off somewhere. This time, we were brought to a huge room with a huge helmet in the middle. The

boy smirked and opened a door on the left side.

"Ladies first."

I looked at Nicco, shrugged, and climbed inside. The boy grinned and explained what I had to go, which was to destroy a virtual Kaiju. He shut

the door, and I got into place as the boy started up the simulater. The visor of the helmet lit up and showed a city. Through a hidded intercom,

the boy explained how to move and attack, and then let me do what I needed to do. I was standing on two plates, when I used them to walk,

they felt stiff. There were cords attatched to my arms, legs, feet hands, and they seemed to resist my every move, but I soon got used to it,

just in time too, I soon found the virtual Kaiju tearing up a building. The boy's directions swam through my mind, and, thought it felt weird, I

swung my fist. In the visor screen, I saw a robotic fist slam into the Kaijus jaw. I grinned, then the Kaiju retaliated, slaming itself into... me. The

helmet moved around at the impact and I freaked out, reaching out and grabbed out, clasping it's neck in my fist, I swung multiple punches, all

hitting their mark. The kaiju ripped itself from my grip and staggered backwards. I took that chance and upper-cutted it, striking it just below

it's rib cage. It fell backwards and, with great effort, raised my leg and stomped on it. The kaiju screeched with rage, and staggered to it's feet

and charged me, slamming me in the gut. The simulater shook. I kicked out, hitting thin air, but rebalanced myself. I faced the Kaiju and

punched it again. The two of us exchanged punches until the Kaiju toppled over. The cords released their grip on me, and the door popped

open. I stepped out. Behind me, Nicco seemed to walk out from a second simulater room, his face pale and white. The boy beamed at me.

"That was sweet!"

I grinned, the noticed the captin standing next to him, nodding.

"You both defeated a Kaiju on your first try, using the same methods. I don't think I need you two to go back in the simulater," he held out two

cards, "Welcome to the team."


End file.
